Catatonic
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: When Apollo learns about Clays death he flips out Spoilers for Dual Destines


"I can't wait for Eldoons!" Athena shouted. It was another peaceful night at the Wright Anything Agency. And the workers we're also peaceful.

"You get way too excited for a bowl of salt," Apollo said. Athena punched him playfully.

"Athena!" Phoenix warned. Trucy was in a good mood. After all it was almost Christmas break.

"So what are we going to do for Christmas?" Trucy asked her father.

"I don't know throw a party," Phoenix said. Athena and Trucy were excited from that news.

"We should do secret Santa," Trucy said.

"Non of us can keep a secret you know," Apollo said. 'Especially when we can tell if someone's lying.'

"Oh right," Trucy said. "Well we have to something. Daddy is Aunt Maya and Pearly coming."

"Maybe," Phoenix said. "Iris too if they're not busy."

"Well we can discuss that at dinner!" Athena said trying to move all three of them. "I'm starving!"

*Ring. Ring*

The phone was ringing.

"Oh yeah we still have a landline," Athena said. Phoenix got it.

"It's for you Apollo," Phoenix said. "We'll be outside." Apollo nodded.

"Won't be long," Apollo promised. Phoenix took the girls outside.

"Brr," Athena complained. "I keep forgetting how cold it can get at night."

"It's not that cold," Phoenix said. Though he had more clothing on. Athena nodded. They waited for Apollo.

"Do you think it could be a client?" Trucy asked. Phoenix shrugged.

"Maybe but the detection center should be closed," Phoenix said. "They'd call in the morning if that happened." Trucy sighed. They continued to wait.

"Ok if he doesn't come down soon I will really be starving!" Athena shouted. Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah it has been awhile," Phoenix said looking at his watch. "Athena go check on him. And be gentle." Athena nodded running back inside.

"Come on Apollo!" Athena said banging on the door. "We're going to leave without you!" It was silent.

'Ugg he can be so stubborn!' Athena said grabbing the doorknob. She opened the door.

"Apollo!" Athena said. "I swear if you-" She stopped and gasped. Apollo was there. The phone was hung up.

"!"

That look on his face. He looked so shocked. He looked so scared too. His hand remained on the phone. He looked like his spirit left him.

"Apollo?" Athena said more gently. He didn't look at her. His eyes remained blank looking. "Apollo!" Still he didn't do anything.

"MR. WRIGHT!" Athena shouted. Phoenix and Trucy ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Phoenix asked.

"!" Trucy gasped when she saw Apollo.

"He won't talk to me!" Athena said terrified. Phoenix ran to Apollo.

"Apollo!" He shouted. Apollo still wouldn't move. Phoenix tried shaking him. "APOLLO!" The shaking moved his hand off the phone but other than that Apollo didn't react.

"Apollo wake up!" Trucy yelled. They yelled at him but still he didn't move.

"Move him to the couch!" Phoenix ordered. Athena and Trucy helped move him. They sat him down but still that look in his eyes never left. He looked so lifeless. The girls looked at Phoenix. They were all scared.

….

"I got Mc. Donald's," Phoenix said coming into the office. "How is he?"

"The same," Athena said looking at Apollo. "Still."

"Daddy," Trucy started. "It's been almost a half an hour." Phoenix hugged his daughter as she cried.

"Do you have any ideas Athena?" Phoenix said. Athena shook her head.

"I don't know yet," Athena said. "I might once I calm down a bit. It must have something to do with that phone call."

"He's still in there right Daddy?" Trucy asked. Phoenix couldn't answer. "He can't be."

"He's still breathing," Athena said. "I'll try again." She moved across from Apollo. "Can you hear me?" Her voice fell on deaf ears. "Apollo!"

"Let me try," Trucy said. She got the fries. "Here Apollo. It's your favorite." His gaze never left the wall.

"Should we call the hospital," Athena suggested. Trucy looked at Athena clearly angry.

"He's not insane!" she screamed.

"I just thought that maybe they would know better than us," Athena yelled.

"Girls!" Phoenix said. They looked at him. "Fighting will _not_ help him!" They looked down.

"Should we move him?" Trucy asked.

"Couldn't it make it worse?" Athena asked.

"I don't know," Phoenix said. "It's like he's in a coma or something."

"Catatonia," Athena muttered. Phoenix and Trucy looked at Athena.

"What's that?" Trucy asked.

"It's a mental disorder no more like a symptom to some other disorder," Athena said like the psychologist she is. "It's like his brain turned off because of a tragic event."

"I better try to play the message," Phoenix said. He took the phone but didn't put it on speaker out of fear of what Apollo went though. Once the recording was done he looked down.

"Oh no," Phoenix said. The girls looked at him. "His friend died. He was murdered."

"Oh no," Athena said. She looked at Apollo. "Poor guy."

"What do we do?" Trucy asked. "And how long will he be like this?"

"I don't know how long these things last," Athena said. Tears were entering her eyes. "APOLLO WAKE UP!" Apollo still didn't move.

"I'll get the blankets," Phoenix said. "Looks like we're staying the night." Athena and Trucy nodded. Once Phoenix got the blankets he looked at the girls.

"You should try to eat," Phoenix said. They nodded. It was silent as they ate. All they could do was look at Apollo.

"Please Apollo," Athena whispered. "Please wake up."

Once they were done eating they cleaned up and put Apollo's meal in the fridge.

"Maybe we should call the hospital," Trucy said. "He can't stay like this forever right?"

"I don't know Trucy," Phoenix said. Athena was getting fed up.

"Apollo Justice you wake up this instant!" she screamed. He was still motionless except for his breathing. "Does anyone know his middle name?"

"Oh like that's going to help," Trucy said.

"Maybe we should play some music," Athena suggested. "He likes the Nutcracker right?" Trucy turned on the radio to the classical station, as that was the first idea in a while.

"How long can he go?" Trucy asked after the first act was done. "It's been hours."

"I don't know," Athena said. "Come on Apollo. Wake up." She went up to shake him.

"We tried that!" Trucy said. Athena punched him. Phoenix grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Don't hurt him," Phoenix said. "Athena you need to calm down!" Athena started crying.

"We can't just sit here while he's lost in his own head!" Athena shouted.

"Stupid head!" Widget said. Athena put her hand over Widget.

"I know Athena," Phoenix said ignoring Widget. "But punching his head certainly won't help."

"What would Apollo do if it was us?" Trucy asked.

"Scream at us that we were fine," Athena moped. Then her face lit up. "Wait maybe we should do that."

"Say were fine?" Trucy asked. "I'm not following."

"It's the only thing we haven't tried," Athena said. She turned to Apollo. "YOU'RE APOLLO JUSTICE AND YOU'RE FINE!" Trucy joined her. They tried saying it several times.

"!"

A single tear ran down Apollo's face. Finally he blinked several times and looked around. He looked at his friends.

"Apollo," his friends said gently. Apollo's eyes watered. He started crying. Athena and Trucy ran to hug him as violent sobs came out.

**AN:** **Man if you try reading this listening to ****Reminiscence ~ Wandering Heart you will cry. Case 4 is so emotional (The most emotional in all of Ace Attorney!) Sorry about spoilers.**

**I have to say while watching it I couldn't help but think that Apollo didn't want Justice but vengeance (Not A-venge but RE-venge!)**

**I hope I got the right disorder (Sorry if I offend anyone though) I just think Apollo could not handle it.**


End file.
